The Path
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah travels along a path that is more than it seems on Halloween. J/S


Disclaimer: The film _Labyrinth_ belongs to Henson and Lucas.

**The Path**

The setting sun's warmth was leaving the town to the cool autumn night. Darkness began to drape over the small town chasing away the light. Jack-o-lanterns, street lights, and porch lights fought back but the darkness was too much. Even the large bonfire in the town's park couldn't push the darkness fully away.

Standing within the bonfire's glow, Sarah Williams rubbed her arms against the cool night. Regretting not choosing the gown with the higher neckline and sleeves, she wrapped her arms around her. Oh how she wished had chosen that on, but no, she had to wear the sweet heart neckline with off the shoulder straps.

Shivering in the night air, she watched as people began to dance around the large bonfires. Why had she come to the bonfire? She had much rather be at home.

Around her people were dancing and laughing. The real Wiccans and Neo-Pagans were somewhere less crowded. Although, the crowd was now thinning out.

She should be leaving soon as well. It was a long walk back to her tiny apartment through the park. Taking one last look at the revelers around her, Sarah turned to leave.

"Be careful, Deary. The little people might come take ya away." An old man grabbed her arm.

Sarah gave the old man a nod as he released her arm. It wasn't one of the little people she was worried about. No, it was someone or something a lot bigger than a fairy. She hadn't heard from her friends in months, and the goblins had gotten worst.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked along the darkened path. The full skirt of her gown whooshed around her legs. At least, they were warm. The sounds and light of the bonfires soon grew softer as she walked farther away.

Around her the almost bare trees swayed in the night breeze. She hated this part of the path at night. Tree branches met overhead blocking out the night sky and what little light the moon and stars could give her.

Surrounded by darkness, she quickened her pace. Her ballgown trailed behind her a stark contrast to the dark around her. The wind rushed through the trees. In the distance, it sound like a branch or something had fallen in the woods, but she kept going. Pulling up the front of her gown, she began run. The light at the end beckoned her, offering safety and comfort.

As she neared what she hopped was the end of the path, suddenly a large branch fell across the path causing her to make a quick stop. Breathing heavily, she paused to look around her. Nothing but darkness and the sound of the wind through the trees greeted her.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah closed her eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Sarah."

Her eyes flew open. She turned quickly to look behind her. She was still alone. No tall blonde Fae stood near her.

Laughter soon filled the wood around her. "Did you think you were going to stay hidden from me, you Precious Thing?"

Sarah turned back to the downed branch. Higher pitched laughing joined his laughter. She heard branches move beside her. To the side of the path just ahead of her, she could just barely make out two small glowing balls.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her skirt and stepped forward over the branch. Once on the other side, her pace quickened again.

"Do you truly think you can escape me, Sarah?"

The light grew brighter and closer as she raced towards it. The high pitched laughter of the goblins followed along beside her.

"Come come now, Sarah, do you truly think you won?"

His voice was closer now, but she continue to run. The light meant she'd be out of the woods. Why had she stayed so long? Twigs and branches were breaking beside her. The goblins haunted the corners of her eyes. They were so close to her. The light was just before her. The chase would be over. Just a few steps more and she would be safely out of the woods.

A glowing crystal ball sat in the middle of the path. Halting her race, soft light met her as dread and fear slowly crept through her as it slowly drifted off the ground before her.

Out of the darkness in front of her, he strolled with a smirk on his face. If it weren't for the weight of the gown she wore, Sarah would've thought it was that night so long ago.

"Hello, Sarah." He calmly spoke as the crystal landed on his open palm. "I see time has been kind to you."

Sarah dropped the her gathered gown. Now she really wished she had wore the other gown.

He smirked as he took a step towards her. "What? No, come backs? No monologues from a book?"

Sarah raised her chin. "What do you want?"

He stopped in front of her, and reached towards her. "What do you think I want, Sarah?"

Sarah pulled back before his gloved hand could touch her. "I won your game, Goblin King. You have no power over me."

He laughed. "Oh, sweet little Sarah, you have no idea."

Sarah frowned. "I won."

He placed his hands on his hips. "If you won as you claim, then why were you running?"

"Because you and your damn goblins won't leave me alone. You have no right to harass me."

The playful look on his face disappeared. "I have more than you think, Sarah. Much more."

She fought back against the dread that was creeping through her.

He took another step towards her. "You seem to have forgotten about a part of your little adventure."

Sarah took a step back. "What are you talking about?" She remembered her run through his hell of a maze.

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "You did something, sweet Sarah. You did something to tie yourself to my kingdom and me." He took another step towards her.

She took another step back. "I did no such thing."

"Oh, I remember very clearly you did." He reached towards again. "You were so very trusting, Pet."

Sarah moved to step back once more to dodge his hand, but her back met some type of resistant.

"There's nowhere else for you to run, Sarah." He reached past her and rested his palm against whatever was behind her. "Time for you to realize I have won."

"You've won nothing, Goblin King." She pulled her shoulders back.

"Oh, I've won. It's not my fault you forgot about my present."

"What present? You didn't give me a damned thing, except for harassment and anger."

He leaned closer to her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You've researched my kind, have you not?"

She sighed. "Do I really need to answer?"

"No, I know the answer." He leaned even closer. "Then you should know already how I've won, Sarah."

She shook her head. "Nope. I remember you flying a way after I won."

He sighed. "Doesn't matter if you remember or not. I'm here to collect you and return home."

"Like hell. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then allow me to enlighten you, Precious. You are not the only one who falls under the cause, Sarah. I have one more mortal to collect tonight."

"Don't you dare go near him." Her hands became fists at her sides.

"What are you going to do, Sarah? He did the same as you. I only waited this long for you to mature up. I was kind in that regard. Many would not have."

"What in the hell are you going on about? I beat your stupid labyrinth. You can't touch us."

"So says who?" He sighed as he stood up slightly. "We don't have time for this banter, or we will be late."

Sarah frowned at him.

"Oh, don't worry we won't be, but we must get a move on none the less."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him, too close for her comfort. "You don't have a say in the matter. Now enough with our little game here. We really must be going."

Using as much strength as she could, Sarah tried to free her arm from his grasp. "Let me go."

He bent his face close to hers. "My dear, I plan to never do that again." With his free hand, he gestured to the side. "Come along. We need to finish the ceremony before the celebrations can begin."

Still struggling, Sarah glanced towards where he had gestured. There was another path bathe in some unknown light. Cheery little lights flickered in the branches of the trees which created an arch high overhead. At the end of the path stood the old man with his bird hat she had met in the Labyrinth. On either side of the path, lit by some unknown light, were goblins and those weird red furred creatures from the forest stood.

He began to pull her along the glowing path forcing her to follow. Sarah fought with her free hand as he drag her towards the man at what seemed an altar.

He grabbed hold of her arm as he continued to drag. "That's enough of that. It doesn't look right for you to be hitting me."

"I don't give a damn if it looks right. LET ME GO!" With both her arms tripped, she tried to kick him but almost lost her balance because of the forward momentum.

He only stopped dragging her once they had reached the old man. Sarah tried to push him away with what little of her arms she could use.

"You may begin."

The old man began to speak in some odd language that sounded vaguely familiar to Sarah, but she couldn't place it.. Unlike the last time she had seen them, the hat remained silent.

"Tha sinn an seo gus an Rìgh Jareth fhaicinn gu foirmeil a 'Bhean Uasal Sarah."

The only words she recognized were their names.

The Goblin King growled. "Get a move on."

The old man nodded. "Mar a thogras tu, Ur Mòrachd. A-nis cluinnidh sinn na bòidean."

Suddenly, the Goblin King pulled her arms to make her face him. He smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Tha mise Jareth a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Sarah gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda."

Then from some far off place, what sounded very much like her own voice spoke a similar phrase. "Tha mise Sarah a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Jareth gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda."

Sarah caught the old man in the corner of her eye nod. He then raised his arms as his hat squawked. "Na bris duine sam bith an ceangal a chaidh a chruthachadh an-diugh."

The goblins began to cheer and chant. "We got a queen. We got a queen."

The Goblin King leaned close and whispered into her ear. "Oh, yes we do."

He stood up and turned to his subjects as they danced around. "We'll be off now. Find those three idiots. I will deal with them when I return."

Sarah still struggled even as she disappeared with the king, leaving only a small pile of glitter in a dark wood that no one would notice in the morning if anyone came to this dark part of the woods.

* * *

So here's the annual Laby Fan Fic Halloween story. I'm posting a day earlier than I planned, but my work week has been crazy. Below is the translations for the Gaelic I used in the story. I won't lie some was from Google translate. I hope you all enjoyed this year's story. Also, I'm atempting NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) next month. Wish me luck.

CL

**Translations**

Tha sinn an seo gus an Rìgh Jareth fhaicinn gu foirmeil a 'Bhean Uasal Sarah.

We are here to witness King Jareth formally wed Lady Sarah.

Mar a thogras tu, Ur Mòrachd. A-nis cluinnidh sinn na bòidean.

As you wish, Your Majesty. We will now hear the vows.

Tha mise Jareth a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Sarah gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda.

I, Jareth now take you Sarah to be my wife.

Tha mise Sarah a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Jareth gu bhith 'nam chéile pòsda.

I, Sarah now take you Jareth to be my husband.

Na bris duine sam bith an ceangal a chaidh a chruthachadh an-diugh.

Let no one break the bond created today.


End file.
